Unnamed For now
by Sakkidatta Fallen Tenshi
Summary: Yuske Urameshi greatest punk in the Saryashiki distrect and Spirit detective.Kagome Higurashi kind,loving miko who travels back and forth through time to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama.Put them together and what do you get,siblings!KurKag pairing
1. My haf sister brother Kagome Yuske

Unnamed

Yusuke Urameshi infamous street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High was scared for the first time in seven years. Now sixteen after working for Koenma for the past two years he

had grown stronger and surprisingly his grades were a little better. He worked with a forbidden demon named Hiei who was a fire and ice apparition, an idiot who he went to

school with, and Shuuchi Minamino also known as Kurama a human who had two souls in him, one the soul of Shuuchi Minamino and the second soul that of Youko Kurama the

greatest thief of all times. Together they were the Spirit Detectives and hunted demons, but that wasn't the reason he was afraid. Yuske's POV 'Oh crap mom plus alcohol minus

happy equal a dead Yuske.' "Yuske Urameshi, we are going to visit your half sister today and you better not disappear on me like all those other times we were going to see her. If

I didn't know better I'd say you didn't love her at all!" 'I can't believe she even thought I don't love Kagome! If it wasn't for that bastard of a toddler I would visit her every single

chance I got.' "Mom you know I love Kagome, how could you think I don't love her! If we're going to go visit her let's go now I miss her after all I haven't seen her in five years.

Time/Scene change Kagome POV 'We just finished another battle with Naraku last week and we're all still healing. Sango-chan had broken ribs on her left a gash starting at her

collar bone going right down the middle of her breasts to her stomach. She also had a broken shoulder. Miroku-kun got three deep wounds across his torso and a broken left leg.

Shippo-chan got involved in the battle when a demon came up from behind and broke all his ribs yet surprisingly he is still alive and healing. Kiara had only been knocked

unconscious and received a few minor scrathces. The battle would have gone better if Inuyasha had been there but he had run off twenty minutes prior because of Kikyo. I was hurt

the worst, starburst shaped wound from a demon cutting the skin off my back, claws digging into both of my shoulders making me bleed badly, scrapes all over my body, broken

ankle, and other minor injuries, thanks to my miko powers though I've healed enough to go home in a few days. After all Yuske-kun is coming in two days.' Author's POV Kagome

lay on her mat staring at the ceiling of the hut while thinking these thoughts. Yuske even though he was only older than her by three days was like a much older brother. She had

many fond memories of them being together. While she was thinking Kaede-babaa came in. "Kagome child, did ye need anything?" asked Kaede. Kagome looked at the old viilage

miko and gave her a heart warming smile. "Kaede-babaa at the moment I am fine thank you but I need to go home for a couple of days but as you know I can't move well unless

assisted.. Could you please get Kirara and aske her to carry me to the well?" Kaede looked at the girl who had first come as a naive child thown straight into the middle of wars and

famine then bloomed into a beautiful young woman whom had shown her more kindness than most people believed they would ever get in their entire lives. "Kagome-chan," said

Kaede "I wouldn't mind doing anything for ye because ye have shown an old woman kindness in her old age." Kagome blushed humbly at the comment before saying, "I do not

need a thank you Kaede-babaa forbeiing kind and loving is something that just comes to me naturally." Kaede nodded and exited the hut. apparently it took a while because as

soon as Kaede exited the hut Kagome dosed off the last thing on her mind being, 'It's nice having a second family who love and care about you...'


	2. Another half brother for Kagome

Hi people, this is my first story so be nice k! Flame me and I'll kick your ass to the next millennium. Thank you to all the people who sent me reveiws tell your friends and get more people to read! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own this story. Mine all mine! Okay read and review.

Kuwabara was sitting on a couch, a look of shock on his face. He was thinking 'I have a half sister and two half brothers?!' _Flashback _"Hey Kuwabara, there's a letter in the

mail addressed to the both of us!" screamed his sister Shizuru. Kuwabara came out of his room and grabbed the letter. Quickly he opened it. He read out loud,

"_Dear Shizuru and Kazuma, _

_The person who sent you this is Kun-Loon Higurashi. I believe Shizuru already knows __who I am. Kazuma, your father was married to three people your mom, me, and _

_your __other half-brother who you already know, your father left after I had Souta. When he left __me he left all his other wives too. I am inviting you to the Higurashi _

_Shrine also known as __the Sunset Shrine at !:30 two days from now. Your half- sister's name is Kagome and __Souta is your is your younger half-brother. You will find out _

_what your other half-__brother's name is when you come and see him. Hope to see you then! _

_-Kun-Loon Higurashi _

_End Flashback_ Shizuru didn't looked surprised at all in fact, she looked pleased. "Hey moron" she said "Get up and stop staring off into Lala Land. We are going to the Sunset

shrine on Saturday which is two days from now and if you try to bail on me because of a mission I'll throw the cat out into the street." While saying this she gave his the evil eye

and he broke down saying, "Ok, okay just don't throw Eikichi out!" Shizuru turned away smirking but not for the reason Kuwabara was thinking. 'I wonder what his reaction will

be when he finds out who is other half-brother is…'

TIme/Scene Change

Kaede had gotten Kirara and had put Kagome on Kirara's back. They were heading towards the well when Shippo ran towards them screaming out, "Kagome-kaa-san, Kagome-

okaa-san wait for me!" Kagome turned to Shippo after Kirara stopped and said, "Shippo-chan, what is it?I'm just going home for a bit. Was Inuyasha being mean to you again?"

When she said this she took on that creepy look she gets when she was so mad no one could stop her and her eyes became ice cold. "Tell me if he was Shippo-chan, if he was I'll

osuwari him ubtil he's six feet under!" Shippo silently laughed at the picture of his mother figure osuwaring Inu-no-baka for nothing but then thought better of it. Instead he said,

"Kagome-kaa-san can I come home with you. I promise I won't be a bother."When Kagome heard that her eyes softened and she looked like her normal cheery self again. "Sure

Shippo-chan," she said "Of course you can come home with me Kaede taught me a spell that will allow the people of my choice to go through.But before we go home we need to

see Sesshomaru and Rin." Of course natural kitsune curiousity took over the young fox demon and he asked, "Why do we have to go see Sesshomaru and Rin? I don't mind seeing

Rin, she's fun to play with. But Sesshomaru is scary, what if he tries to kill us?" When Shippo was done talking he looked right into his adoptive mother's eyes and what he saw

scared him. It was the look she always had right before something bad happened to either Inuyasha or Miroku, and since she was giving him that look whatever happened next

would most likely be bad for his health.She broke eye contact and looked up at the sky. While doing so she said, "He won't kill us, he's my father."


	3. Talking to Sesshomaru

Hi people happy Halloween! Thank you to all who reviewed! I don't own anything if I did my story would be on TV, all I own is my story it's mine all mine! Muwahahahaha okay on with the story!

When Shippo heard Kagome say that his eyes bugged out and he nearly passed out. Kagome laughed so hard she nearly fell off Kirara. Shippo sat up and stared at her feeling

very numb. She was _laughing_ at his being unable to comprehend that _Sesshomaru _was her _Outo-san_?! Kagome who was still giggling said, "Gomen ne Shippo-chan but I had to

do that. Your face was a complete Kodak moment. No, Sesshomaru is not my father he's my adoptive older brother." Shippo who was so focused on his surrogate mother

because he thought she was still joking did not notice when Sesshomaru entered the clearing they were in. Sesshomaru going right behind the young kitsune said, "I assure you kit,

your Okaa-san is my imouto." Shippo turned around slowly and looked up, when he did so he looked right into the Taiyoukai's cold, emotionless eyes. He squeaked and ran to

hide in Kagome's hair. Unlike on their previous encounters she didn't try to run instead she merely smiled and said, "Ohayo Aniki, did you already know we were coming or were

you coming to visit your favorite imouto?" He gave her a small, rare smile and said, "I had a hunch that you were coming home and as for visiting my favorite little sister, you're my

_only_ sister. Also Rin sent you a gift that she thought you would enjoy." When he finished saying that he reached inside his haori and produced a silver colored ball of fluffy fur. He

handed it to her and after she had held it for two minutes it started to move. It uncurled itself and when it did it was a silver colored, sapphire eyed kitsune that at the moment was a

little bit smaller than Kirara's kitten form. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Aniki what is this? I know it's a kitsune but what kind and is it a pet or more?" Sesshomaru

smirked at her and said, "I'm not sure whether you were already this smart when I first met you or if you became this smart having a Taiyoukai's blood." She gave him a glare and

then a smirk of her own. "Just answer the question Sessho or I'll tell Rin and Shippo my little nickname for you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't _dare._" If

possible she smirked even wider and said, "Dare I oh great Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the lands upon which I stand." She grabbed Shippo from her hair and put him in her lap. "Hey

Shippo," she started "would you like to know my nickname for Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru Thoughts 'She wouldn't ell him, would she? Oh who am I kidding she's the only one in

my family that has a very twisted sense of humor. I better stop her before she says anything.' Normal POV Kagome started saying to Shippo as Sesshomaru snapped out of his

thoughts, "My nickname for Sesshomaru is Lord-!" A hand had grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "All right," he growled into her ear "I'll tell

you all the information on the kitsune just don't say that horrible excuse of a nickname. Agree to my terms imouto?" She nodded since that was she could do with him still covering

her mouth. He released her and she sat down slowly on the lip of the well careful not to open her injuries again. Shippo sat on her right side. "The kitsuen," Sesshomaru started to

explain, "is an ice kitsune. It can transform to be about twice the size of the neko youkai and three times as fast. Her tears hold healing properties too. She will only cry when either

she, her mistress, or her and her mistess's friends are hurt, sick, poisoned, or have broken bones. She has three tails which means she is still weak. Wehn she reaches her full

potential in strength she will have nine tails. She is also part shadow kitsune. Resulting in her sapphire eyes (much like your own) and silver fur. Full ice kitsune have light blue fur

almost white and have light gray eyes.Since she is part shadow kitsune she and her rider(s) are able to travel through the shadows.When she feels positive emotion like

happy,excited,etc. she will remain the coloring she is now, but when she feels negative emotions like sadness, anger, etc. she will turn coal black with blood red eyes. SHe can also

change color at will. She is about your age and is nameless as of yet." Kagome's Thoughts 'My age that's only sixteen! That's like a newborn in youkai years. Unless of course

he's talking about about my age in youkai years then that's understandable.' Normal POV Kagome was silent as she let all this new found information sink in. WHile doing so she

thought of a name for the kitsune. "Kage," Kagome stated firmly, "Her name is Kage just like the shadows she controls. Thank you for the present Aniki, I'll be taking her home with

me. You can either wait for me here for a couple of days maybe even a couple of weeks or you can look for me in the future. Your choice really. I live at the Sunset Shrine the date

should be July 12, 2006. Bye Aniki!" Turning to Shippo and Kage she said, "Kage can you get on my shoulder and hold on tight please? You too Shippo I don't need one of you

guys getting lost in time. Oh and be prepared the smell in my time is bad compared to the air here. Anyways here we go!" That being said she hopped in smiling softly as the familiar

blue light engulfed her, her surrogate pup, and her guardian/companion/team mate.

Ha I bet you all thought I had really put Sesshomaru as her father. Common do you rally think that Sesshomaru would marry three human women have kids with all of them and then leave when one of them had a second child? Trust me you're going to find a lot more surprises like that in the furture. Kagome meets all her brothers in the next chapeter and she'll meet Kurama or will she? Anyways review or I won't keep updating this fast anymore and I'll just update every month or so. Tell what other pairings you want and I'll try to make them happen. Just click the little button and review.


	4. Home in the Future

Hi everyone super sorry I haven't updated in a while so to make up for it I'm giving you guys a super long chapter today. Be warned if I don't get more reviews, I'm might have to discontinue the story. Anyways this is dedicated to my first three reviewers: Kagome Lady of Darkness, AnimeKage, and XxHisLilLoverGirlxX thank you for being so supportive! I own nothing okay I only own the story plot and Kage. Read and review people!

Shippo, Kagome, and Kage had made it through the well with out any trouble. Or at least they thought they had. The spell had taken so much out of Kagome that she collapsed and the time traveling and worked her still healing body so much that her wounds had opened up. She got back up on her knees and asked Kage in a hoarse voice, "Kage, can you transform and give me and Shippo a ride to the house. My okaa-san should be in there right now making lunch." Kage didn't nod or anything she just transformed and tossed Shippo onto her back but put Kagome on more gently since she was injured. Since Kage realized that her mistress was injured and had forgot that she had healing powers she took Kagome to the house where she could hopefully be healed. When Kage ran towards the house she made sure that Kagome and Shippo were securely on her back before she moved forward in a burst of speak. She was like a silver flash to those who saw her. Majority people thought it was a trick of the light others thought it was probably the light reflecting off of something. When Kage reached the front door of the shrine she stopped and Shippo jumped onto her head and knocked on the door, because if he had gotten down and he had knocked, they probably wouldn't have seen him.

Shippo POV

After a minute someone answered the door. From the looks of it she was Kagome-okaa-san's okaa-san. "Please help Kagome-okaa-san lady. Her wounds opened up again." The lady's face which was smiling one moment was then replaced by a shocked/scared/serious face. She noticed that Kage was carrying okaa-san and said to her, "Please bring Kagome inside when you do just put her on the couch then I can take care of her." While saying this she managed a weak smile. I have to admit I was little surprised at this. This onna didn't even know who we are and she was letting us into her home? Now I know where Okaa-san gets it from. Hmm, I wonder if she'll have candies or cookies inside…

Normal POV

Kagome was brought inside the house and was laid down on the couch. After Kage had put down her mistress and transformed back into her little form. Mrs. Higurashi had entered the room again with lots of bandages and medicine. She was about to rap up Kagome's wounds when Kage jumped onto the couch and stared crying over one of the wounds on Kagome's leg. The minute it landed on the wound it closed up partially it didn't help a lot but it still helped. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kage and said, "Your tears have healing priorities don't they little one?" Kage nodded and went back to trying to help her mistress. (You see because she only has three tails she isn't at her full healing potential. When she has all nine tails she can bring back people from the dead as long as their body hasn't been destroyed or anything and the spirit hadn't left yet.) Kun-Loon (I'm getting tired of putting Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's okaa-san) had just finished wrapping up Kagome. She had bandages every where except for her face her private areas. By the time they were done it was almost night time. Luckily for everyone Souta was at a sleep over at one of his friends' house, Jii-san was at another shrine training the shrine's next leader, and Kagome's two half brothers weren't coming till Saturday.(It's Thursday people) Everyone went to bed Shippo and Kage had cuddled their way into Kagome's embrace and Kun-Loon had set up a cot in the room in case anything happened during the night. Around one in the morning Kagome started burning up. Of course Kage and Shippo felt her burn up immediately when they did they jumped up and woke up Kun-Loon who told Shippo to fill up a basin of water and bring that and a small towel to her. Shippo who knew what a towel and basin was since Kagome had explained what everything in her bag was to him did this as quickly as possible. When Kun-Loon checked the thermometer to see Kagome's temperature she was shocked it read 103.6 that was high. Of course our smart little kitsune (no not Shippo) Kage knew what the thermometer read and opened her mistress's mouth. Kin-Loon looked at her questionably. Kage started to cry and let the tear drops fall into Kagome's mouth. This reduce her fever to a mere 100.3 which was still high but was better than 103.6. Kagome started struggling as if having a nightmare a few minutes later. Twenty minutes later she relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep. After that everyone else fell asleep as they had before.

Morning

Kagome woke up and softly removed Shippo and Kage from her arms with out waking them up. She silently left the room after glancing at her exhausted okaa-san and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. In about an hour everyone woke up to the smell of heaven coming through the door of the kitchen. Shippo was about to enter when he saw a sign that said, _Please do not enter because if you do you will be getting your food cold except for my okaa-san she still cannot enter because I want to make up to her for something._ _Signed Kagome._ So they waited patiently for another twenty minutes when Kagome emerged from the kitchen with food balanced on her head, hands, and tails. Kagome was balancing nine platters of food on nine kitsune tails. Wait stop rewind and play again, nine silver kitsune tails?! Kun-Loon looked at her daughter a little longer then cleared her throat and said, "Kagome-chan, how come you have nine silver adorable tails?" As soon as she said that she left her seat at the table and started to pet Kagome's tails. Kagome started to purr like a content neko while she did so she lost control of her concealment spell and all of her features showed through. She had nine silver tails, silver hair, silvery blue eyes with a silver outline and gold flecks, and black angel wings. Of course she had the usual fangs, claws, etc. Kun-Loon stopped petting Kagome's tails only to start rubbing and petting her ears and wings. Shippo was still shocked at the fact that his surrogate okaa-san was a demon. Kage didn't look surprised at all in fact she look as if she was expecting this to happen and that she knew something else. After Kun-Loon stopped rubbing Kagome's ears and wings Shippo asked, "Is it okay if I call you okaa-san now Kagome since you're part kitsune and we can be a real family now?" Kagome smiled warmly at her son and said, "Of course Shippo, I wouldn't even think of saying no. When we get back to the feudal era I'll ask Sessho to perform the adoption ritual for us." Shippo leaped up and snuggled into Kagome's embrace as she caught him. He mumbled half sobbing, "I have a family again." Kagome who heard this said while soothing him, "Of course you do my son, of course you do. I wouldn't give anything in the world for this not to happen. Aishiteru Shippo, my son." Shippo snuggled closer to her and said, "Aishiteru Okaa-san, I wouldn't give up the world for this.


	5. Unexpected News and Information

Hi everyone super sorry that I haven't updated, as a reward for you readers being super patient with me, I promise to give a long chapter. I own squat nothing nada nai. Cool I just said nothing in English, Spanish, and Japanese, awesome. This is dedicated to my two best friends in the whole wide world; I swear I think of them as family, Emily and Billy and to my father whose b-day is today. Happy Birthday dad! Oh and also Tori or Vicky if you guys read this hey you guys this is your buddy from the Y camp! Anyways read.

After Kagome and Shippo's touching moment, Kagome went upstairs to take a bath. A few minutes after she had gone up, Kun-Loon said, "Oh my I forgot to ask her how she

became a youkai and everything I'll just ask her when she comes back down and rewrapping her wounds. Meanwhile upstairs, Kagome was relaxing in the bath while letting the

conditioner do its work. She would seem to be relaxing but if had been Sesshomaru or Sango who had seen her face they would've been able to tell she was deep in thought and

was having a hard time about what ever she was thinking. Kagome had heard her mother downstairs when she said she wanted answers out of her daughter. She was now

contemplating on how she should answer her mother. The thought was troubling her, she couldn't just say outright a spirit had told her, even though she and her family had been in

contact with demons, telling your mother that a spirit had been talking to you and had turned you into a youkai and you had an insane grandfather, her mother would probably think

some of her grandfather's insanity had been passed down to her. Finally as Kagome had been drying off in the bathroom she thought of a way to tell her okaa-san a decent

explanation. When Kagome got dressed she was dressed in a dark blue kimono (think Youko people, and please don't start drooling yet people) she had a silver sash around her

waist and she was wearing her face mask around her neck at the moment. (Think Kakashi's mask) Kagome walked down the stairs slowly so no one would hear her except for

Kage. When she was finally downstairs, she sat down while her mother looked at her expectantly. Kagome looked at her mother and said, "I guess saying I wished on a star and

my wish came true wouldn't be believed ne?" Her okaa-san looked at her with a look that screamed 'I-love-you-but-if-you-don't-tell-me-what-happened-I'll-ground-you-til-the-

next-millenium look. Kagome started to feel sweat going down the back of her neck. "Okay," said Kagome "I'll tell you everything, Kage you can go to sleep if you want." Kage

looked thoughtful for a moment then said to Kagome mentally, 'Thanks but no thanks, I want to see the ningen's and kitsune's reaction when they hear your explanation.' Kage

inwardly smirked when she heard Kagome mutter, "Evil kit…" Okay on with the explanation. (Instead of having Kagome talking the entire time, I'll just do it in flashback mode.)

Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome was in a large white room that had absolutely nothing in it. All of a sudden yellow mist started to form in the middle of the room. The mist took the shape of a person, and

when the mist cleared, there stood a woman who looked awfully familiar. It was…Midoriko! Midoriko looked at Kagome and smiled gently at her while saying, "Welcome my

child, this is your dreamscape. I have come here to train you and reveal who you truly are." Kagome looked angered at first but then sadness overwhelmed her. When she spoke to

Midoriko she spoke softly and said, "I already know who I am, I am merely the reincarnation of Kikyo who is my better in everything looks power and everything else. I am the

weak witted girl who knows nothing and can barely protect myself, let alone my kit." When Midoriko heard tis she frowned. Who had told her reincarnation this foolishness?

"Kagome," said Midoriko softly "Don't be so sad, you are not that walking corpse's reincarnation, you are mine and you are not weak you are very strong and I am here to make

you strong and give you something you and your kit will like." Midoriko turned towards the wall that was opposite of Kagome and closed her eyes to concentrate. In five minutes a

building appeared. Midoriko started to walk towards the building and motioned for Kagome to follow her. Kagome did so and ran to catch up with Midoriko. When they entered,

they were in a dojo. The dojo contained numerous weapons of all kinds. There were swords, spears, whips, scythes, staffs, demon exterminator weapons (Hiraikotsu), bow and

arrows, glaives, daggers, fans of all sizes, knives, and ninja weapons. (Kunai and such) Midoriko turned to Kagome and said, "Pick one for each weapon; I will train you with your

choices." Kagome turned and went to where the weapons were. Kagome merely nodded and walked over to the swords first. When she had finally picked one it was an elegant

katana that was light weight yet very sharp. On the hilt were it was black with silver vines encircling it. The scabbard had the same design on it. Kagome chose a spear that was just

like any other spear except for the tear drop designs on it. For her whip, she chose one that was a dark blue with metallic like thorns on it that were petite, but very sharp. Her

Hiraikotsu was just like Sango's except it was black. She had a giant fan that was dark blue with a golden angel wings on it. All her other weapons were none important. Since she

picked up her sword first she was going to learn it first. A red mist started to form again and when it cleared, there stood a person who was thought to be dead. It was… (Should I

leave you here after all this time? Feels a knife on throat It was just a joke!) It was Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Otou-san. "Inu Taisho-sama!" gasped Kagome "But-

that is- I thought you were-" Inu Taisho grinned when he heard the young miko stutter. He was very surprised since he had expected the young miko to be vain and arrogant and

well to simply put it, as a mixture of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When he had returned his grin into just a smile he said to Kagome, "Hello young miko. I assume you recognize me

from before?" Kagome who was still shocked nodded dumbly. Midoriko though, looked lost for a second. "Inu Taisho, when could you have ever met Kagome, when she came to

the Feudal Era you were already deceased." He turned to Midoriko as he heard that and said, "Do you remember that sword, Sounga that I had when I was still a alive?" He

watched as she nodded slowly. "Well it came back again and was trying to open up hell. After my sons defeated it I came up to them to say my final good-byes and see Inuyasha

all grown up." When it had been finally cleared up about how Inu Taisho met Kagome they started to train. Once she had completed her training, the sword she had picked earlier

on had become hers. She moved on to the next weapon, and then the next and the next. Finally she was done with her training. Her teachers were Inu Taisho for sword, Kanashii

for whip, Kaze for fans, Hiraikotsu and miko powers were Midoriko, Shokuin was for staff, scythes was our favorite bat demon Kuronue, and her teachers were the same for all

the other weapons. When she was done with her training she had been in the dream world for seven years. "Kagome" heard Kagome "you have completed your training in the span

of seven years in the dream world. Of course when you wake up, only the night will have passed away. I also have something to give you. Do you remember when I told you I was

an angel youkai? Well I am going to turn you into a half angel youkai and half silver kitsune." When Kuronue heard the silver kitsune part his eyes saddened a bit. Kagome who was

curious read his mind but all she got was, 'Youko Kurama…' Kagome gave her attention back to Midoriko and said, "I accept your gift Midoriko-san." Kagome kneeled down in

front of Midoriko and Midoriko placed her two fingers on Kagome's forehead. Kagome started to glow with a midnight blue color. When the color dissipated there stood Kagome

with silver hair, silver kitsune ears, nine silver kitsune tails, black angel wings, and silvery blue eyes with a silver outline.Wait she was pure wasn't she so how come she had **_black_**

angel wings. Everyone turned to Midoriko for an explanation. Midoriko looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "It is probably from the shadow/ice kitsune Kage. To heal

Kagome-chan she had to cry some tear drops into Kagome's mouth." Everyone agreed that the answer that Midoriko gave them was the most reasonable. Kagome hugged

everyone before turning to leave. When she hugged Kuronue she whipsered in his ear, "_Don't worry when I get back to the real world I'll try everything i know to bring you _

_back and help you look for your partner Youko._" Kuronue looked at Kagome with a certain softness in his eyes and said, "Thank you Kags." Kagome just gave his one of her

smiles that she was famous for having among her spirit friends and her friends in real life. Lastly she hugged Midoriko, who smiled just as kindly at her reincarnation just as Kagome

did. She spoke to Kagome one last time before sending her to awake. _"Remember Kagome, if you ever need me or any of the other spirits, just picture us in your mind and _

_we will come to you. When you wake up you will already know all of your youkai abilities and how to put a concealment spell on yourself. Good bye my saisei_..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!End Of Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Kagome had finished explaining her mother had looked at her as if she were insane but then looked at her kindly seeing as they had been exposed to demons over the years.

Shippo merely looked content at fnally figuring out how is mother became a youkai. Kage gave a mental pout and said to her mistress, 'Awww, I was hoping to see a more exited

reaction. You know like a dead faint or running around like a headless chicken. If you ever try to give them a shocking surprise again amke sure it's more wild and will get the

reactions I need and want for my personl entertainment.' Kagome sighed after she heard the hyper active kitsune's response. After about five minutes everyone was back to their

daily work. During lunch time they were eating onigiri and shrimp tempura. While Kagome was half way swallowing her onigiri her mother who had been squirming in her chair

suddenly blurted out,"Youhavetwohalfbrotherswhowarecomingtomorrowtomeetyouafterallthistimeandtheyarenlyyourhalfbrothersbecauseyourfathercheatedonmewiththeirmoms."

Kagome chocked on her her food and said, "**_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!_**" Her mother repeated what

she said again slower, "You have two half brothers who are coming tomorrow to see you after all this time and they are only your half brothers because your father cheated on me

with their moms." Kagome looked so shocked part of her concealment wore off and her wings showed through. When they showed through they werte bristling in surrpressed

anger at being tricked and not knowing that she had half siblings. When she had finally calmed herself down she asked her okaa-san in what seemed to most people a too calm

voice, "When are they coming okaa-san dearest?" Everyone around her excluding her mother gulped and sweat dropped. Kun-Loon only said, "Tomorrow."


	6. Explanation Hell for Yuske and Kuwabara

Hi everyone it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time my family was in the hospital and we had to go to parties. Thank you to all those who have been reviewing and a special thanks to Crystal Fire who is helping me write this story. I only own Kage and the story plot. This chapter is going to explain how Kagome became Sessho's imouto. And just to clear up, Kagome's Flashback from the last chapter took place after Kagome received Kage. The dream took place during the night her fever broke. Anyways, I own nada just like I said before I only own Kage and the story plot.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and it was now night time. The stars still shone in the present era but they did not shine as brightly as they did in the Sengoku Jida since the air

had been polluted by machines and everything. While Kagome was putting Shippo to sleep he asked Kagome, "Okaa-san, instead of a bed time story, can you tell me how

Sesshomaru became your Aniki? Oh and can you transform again, or at least your tails. When I was younger and my Otou-san was still alive, when he was putting me to sleep he

would drape his tail over me and himself and tell me a story about when he was little and I would fall asleep in his lap." Kagome smiled gently at her son and released a large enough

portion of her spell so that her kitsune ears and tail showed. When she was done she climbed on the bed and pulled Shippo into her lap covering him and herself with her tails just

like his Otou-san used too. When they were both comfortable Kagome started. "Sesshomaru became my Aniki about three months ago..." (This is going to be in flashback mode

people anyways back to the story.)

$$$$$$$$$$Flashback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kagome groaned in pain as blood flowed down her back and stomach freely. She had gone into the forest to sit and think for a bit when a youkai had come to take her Shikon no

kakera. She had managed to defeat it, barely. It had pierced her stomach and had slashed at her back three times. She had nearly gone unconscious when her body let lose a huge

blast of miko ki. It went for miles purifying any other evil youkais in her range. After the blast had died down Kagome became unconscious. That was how Sesshomaru found her,

in a pool of her own blood looking half dead. He remembered how the girl was his half brother's wench and was going to leave her but then he thought he would use her as a

ransom for the Tetsusaiga. He took her into his arm and a bright, white ball of light engulfed them. When they arrived at the castle he put her in one of the guest chambers and

ordered the servants to clean her up and heal her wounds, then left for his study.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$End Flashback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"After that we grew closer, his heart had grown soft because of Rin the young girl he took care of and I guess living with me for three weeks made him grow even softer. At first we

thought we loved each other but then we figured out that it was the love of siblings so he adopted me as his sister and taught me how to defend myself." said Kagome. Shippo

nodded sleepily as his eyes became half lidded. "Arigato for the story Okaa-san, oyasuminasai Okaa-san…" that was the last thing Shippo said before he went out like a light.

"Oyasuminasai my beloved musuko I wish you pleasant dreams." Kagome said to a sleeping Shippo as she shut the door. While walking to her own room which was right next

door she smiled softly while thinking, 'He doesn't need to know how me and Aniki found out it was sibling love.' (A.N If any one can guess how they found out it was sibling love

before I post the next chapter I'll write two extra long chapters and dedicate them to that person.) Kagome changed her clothes into her silk, light blue, thin pajamas. After that she

slipped into the covers and went to sleep waiting for the next day where she would meet her half brothers.

--------------With the Spirit Detectives--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rekai Tantei had just finished up another mission and had gone back to Koenma's office. Everyone was covered in a greenish yellow slime but Hiei was covered the most.

'Fox you waited until I was right underneath that damn youkai before you struck the fucking thing.' Hiei said to Kurama telepathically. Kurama smirked when he heard this. When

Hiei had spoke to him the silver kitsune inside of him, Youko Kurama once the most famous and greatest thief awoke and said, 'Oh come on Hiei we didn't even see you down

there how were we supposed to know you didn't want us to attack, besides you looked pretty sexy when you took off your shirt.' Anyone could see the obvious look of disgust

that pasted over Hiei's face for two seconds. 'Kurama get that old kitsune under control.' Before Youko could protest Hiei withdrew from Kurama's mind. When Yuske saw the

doors to Koenma's office he kicked them open and yelled out, "Okay toddler I'm taking tomorrow off. Don't try to blackmail me into going tomorrow either because if you do I'll

rip off your fucking baby balls. That is if you have any." The look on Yuske's face was enough to have Koenma to hind under his stacks of paper. "Of course Yuske but why do

you need the day off?" Yuske got a far away look in his eyes before saying, "I'm going to see my sister and brother…" Koenma nodded in understanding before he burst out, "You

have a sister and brother?!?!?!?" Yuske nodded before saying, "Actually they're a half siblings and I haven't seen them in years thanks to your goddamn fucking mission!!"

Everyone expected an out burst from Kuwabara but he just said, "I also need the day off toddler." Everyone looked shocked about this except for Yuske because he went of to

memory road where he remembered all the fun times he had with Kagome and Souta. Meanwhile outside of Yuske's la-la land Koenma had just asked why Kuwabara needed the

day off. Kuwabara answered, "Turns out I half three half siblings and I'm going to see them tomorrow and if I don't go Shizuru will kill me." Koenma nodded and told them they

could leave. Before Yuske and Kuwabara left he asked them, "Where are you guys meeting your half siblings?" Kuwabara's answer was Sunset Shrine where as Yuske's answer

was Higurashi Shrine. After they had both answered the left to go home and sleep.

------------------Next Day (Still with the S.D) (with Yuske)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was lump on a twin sized bed that was twisting around and had odd noises coming from it. Atsuko opened the door to the room that held this unidentified lump. "Yuske wake

up this instant!" yelled Atsuko as she threw the covers off of him "We're going to see Kagome and Souta today!" Yuske was curled up in a ball moaning about abusive, drunk

moms that disturbed their sons' sleep before he remembered that he was seeing Kagome today. Sure he loved Souta but Kagome and Yuske went way back. I mean they were

born five days apart Yuske being older. When Kun-Loon and Atsuko found out that their husband had cheated on them and had left them they got together and had Yuske and

Kagome play with each other. But that had stopped when they were twelve. (In my story everyone is seventeen except for certain characters.) Even though Yuske didn't look it he

was very happy that he was going to see Kagome and Souta, especially Kagome again after such a long time. He got dressed and was heading out the door when he got this aching

feeling that something was going to happen that day and he wasn't going to like.

With Kuwabara

Kuwabara was on the train watching the scenery go by as he thought about his half-siblings. What would they be like? Would they like kitties? And who was the half-brother that

he was supposed to know. A sudden chill went up his spine and the odd twinkle in Shizuru's eyes wasn't helping much either. He suddenly thought, 'I'm probably walking straight

into hell and I am not going to make it!' (Wow wonder it that hurt him to think so much!)

---------------At the Higurashi Shrine---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was stressing out as she tried to find the perfect concealment spell for Shippo. Apparently most of her spells wouldn't work and she didn't want to try one of her miko

spells because she wasn't sure if it would purify him or not and she was not about to find out. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. Kagome looked at Shippo who was sitting on her

bed. "Hey Shippo," she said "Why don't we try combining our powers and see what happens. Besides after what we've been through I think anything is possible." Shippo grinned.

Of course his mother would come to a cunclusion like this. Well he had to admit it was probably true. After everything they had been through like seeing the dead come to

life, seeing the home of the dead, and everything else he decided. "Okay Okaa-san let's do it." said Shippo. They let their powers out and gace it the form of a flame. Kagom's was

light blue and Shippo's was drak green with a red outline. Slowly they were pushed together until they were one. When they were together they were a huge flame that was light

green with a purple outline. Kagome coaxed the power over to Shippo and made go all over his body like a mist. When the mist was completely over his body all you could see

was his outline. Two minutes later the mist cleared and there stood a completely humanized Shippo. He looked to be about seven and how rusty red hair. It was still in a high pony

tail just not with his green bow. He was about four foot three and still looked really kawaii. Kagome who had snapped into shock when the mist cleared suddenly snapped out of it

and started jumping around screaming**,"IT WORKED!!! IT REALLY WORKED! I'M A DAMN GENUIS! THAT MEANS**-" She was cut off by someone ringing the

doorbell. She made a beeline for it and knocked her brother out of the way. Souta landed on his ass mumbling something about crazy sisters that were going to kill all their younger

siblings. The doorbell rang again and this time Kagome answered it. WHen she saw the person in the door way she jumped at him and screamed, "**YUUSSSKKEE-KUUNN!!!!!**"

She launched her self at him as he held his arms open and tackled him just like she used to when they were younger. They both tumbled to the floor and Kagome pinned him

down. It was hard to believe how much he had grown. Before he had looked so tiny and adorable but now he looked handsome with just enough punk mixed in. He flipped them

over and grinned down at his sister as he said, "Hey sis it's been a while and you have really grown." When Kagome saw where he was staring she smacked him over the head and

aaid, "For Kami's sake Yuske I'm your fucking sister." He apalogized and she zccepted gruffly. They were heading back inside whenYuske saw a very fmiliar idiot coming towards

them. They both stared at each other as if waiting for the other to give them an answer to their unspoken question. Suddenly Kun-Loon was walking towards them. When she got

their she turned to the two seventeen year old boys and asked, "You're both probably wondering what the other is doing here aren't you?" When they nodded she said, "Well the

answer is easy really, you guys are half brothers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG they finally found out! How do you think they are going to react. Please review this and tell me what you think. I'm also thinking of putting another story up called Dirty Dancing let me know if you think it is something that would intrest you. The story is focused on dancing and winning competitons. The pairng are going to be almost identical to the pairing in this story. Remember if you find out how Sessy and Kagome found out that their feeling were of sibling love and you tell me the correct answer before the next chappie, I will give you guys two long chappies and dedicate them to that person. Oh yeah**_ SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY NEED ONE!!!!! _**

TO REVIEW CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	7. GIANT HEADACHES and long explantions

Hey everyone since someone guessed right about how Sesshomaru and Kagome found out their love was sibling love; here I am with two very long chapters ready for you! I own

nothing except for Kage and the story plot. This is dedicated to Jhetzel. I hope you like it! People if you like it, then read my story Dirty Dancing. If you're a poems person then

read mine. Anyways, enjoy reading this latest chapter and review. If I don't get at least fifty review by the end of Saturday then I might put this on hold and not update for a month.

So review if you want to keep reading. Actually I'll keep writing if I get at least forty three review but if I get more I'd love that and would probably update every two days. Please

enjoy this and tell me what you think!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Whaddya mean this moron is my fucking brother! That ain't damn possible!" shouted Yuske. Kagome who enjoyed pocking at her older half brother said, "Of course he isn't your

brother silly!" Yuske sighed in relief. The reason Kuwabara hadn't said anything was because he had gone into deep thought the minute he found out Urameshi was his half brother.

Apparently he was taking it better than the other. Kagome after hearing Yuske sigh grinned and said, "He can't be your brother baka because he's our half brother! Isn't that

great?!" Yuske grew to be really red and puffed up like a roster and started to shout at Kagome bellowing, "That ain't fucking funny Kags! I'll believe that Shizuru is our older half

sister but that Kuwabaka is our half brother?! Hell no!! Besides he looks nothing like us anyway! I mean look, you have black hair with a blue shine to it, I have black hair with a

green shine to it, Souta has black and brown hair, and Shizuru has brown hair. Look at Kuwabara, he has fucking orange hair!!! Does anyone in our family have orange hair that

color?!" Kagome had gotten bored while listening to Yuske rant on so she sat against the Goshinboku and closed her eyes. No, she wasn't falling asleep she was just "resting her

eyes." (As if) When Yuske had ended she opened her eyes and said, "Yuske-kun, have you ever heard of hair dye?" He nodded slowly trying to figure out if this was a trick

question. You can be sure he wasn't ready for Kagome as she continued screaming, "Has it even occurred to you that Shizuru might have dyed it when they were young? I swear

you can be such a damn baka sometimes!! You have a head on your shoulders with a brain in it don't you?! Well then fucking use it!!!" By the time Kagome was done she was

breathing heavily and Yuske was hiding behind Atsuko, Kuwabara was hiding behind Shizuru, and Souta was hiding behind Kun-Loon. One thought was running through their

minds, 'Damn, she's hella scary when she's pissed better stay off her bad side.' Shippo had heard his okaa-san screaming and came outside (with his concealment spell still on) to

Kagome's side and said, "Okaa-san are you okay? Why are you yelling and who are the lady with the light brown hair and the boys with black and orange hair?" When Kuwabara

and Yuske heard Shippo call Kagome "Okaa-san" they went into shocked mode. Shizuru was also surprised but just asked, "So Kag-chan, when do I get to meet the lucky man

and father of this young man here?" Kagome blushed and said, "If you're looking for my boyfriend, fiancé, or husband, you'll have to wait longer. I'm a single as ever. Besides,

Shippo is adopted." Her look turned into one of utter loneliness as she continued, "Besides who would want someone like me? I'm too different from the other girls in the world."

Shizuru had seen the same look in someone else's eyes and was thinking of setting the two up. Meanwhile Kuwabara and Yuske had snapped out of their stupors and started

shouting, "Who the hell knocked you up?! I'll kill the dude! How dare he touch my little sister!! (Kuwabara was born three days before Kagome)Not to mention he left you alone

with a kid!!! Not to mention how the hell could you-!" They were both cut off by Kagome hitting them both on the head, hard. In fact she hit them so hard they fell down onto the

floor and left a dent in the ground like Inuyasha when Kagome uses the subduing spell on him. "Damn it you two!" Kagome started yelling, "If you had been paying attention and not

been wandering off in la-la land you would know that he's adopted bakas! Besides," her voice quivered slightly as she continued on in a softer voice, "Who would want someone

like me? I'm useless and weak. Not to mention all the other girls in Japan are way more normal than me." Shippo came over to Kagome and started to hug her as he did so he said,

"Okaa-san, you know you're not any of those things. You shouldn't listen to what Inuyasha-no baka says. He's only obsessed with the clay pot and the Tama" When Yuske heard

the name "Inuyasha" he looked thoughtful and he thought, 'Dog demon? Better save this information for later it might be some renegade youkai who's decided to take on revenge

on me by capturing my imouto.' Yuske went over to Kagome and hugged from behind saying, "Kaggie-chan, you know that's not true. Ever since we were little you were so…

pure. You're not useless or weak. If you were weak you wouldn't have been able to make me and Kuwabara dent the floor let alone make us fall." Kuwabara draped an arm

around Kagome's shoulders and said, "Yeah Kagome, I've only known you for twenty minutes and I know you aren't weak or useless. Especially not weak, my head still hurts

from your punch to my head. Kagome giggled then frowned and glared at Yuske saying, "Don't call me Kaggie-chan." Yuske smirked as he took this as an opportunity to get back

at Kagome for earlier. He smirked and said, "Alright…Kaggie-chan." Kuwabara and Souta looked at Yuske like he was insane for trying to get their sister (or in Kuwabara's case

half sister) mad and backed away slowly. Yuske just stood there laughing his ass off as Kagome grew madder and her face grew redder and she grew bigger. Finally, something in

her snapped and her form began to shimmer…

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okay people I will update again probably on Saturday so I can give you guys enough time to vote. Should Yuske and Kuwabara find out she's a demon? SHould she just run off before they find out? Should she just get really mad? Should they find out Shippo and Kage are demons?

Vote and you'll get a chappie sooner so just click the little purple button down there.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Goodbyes and Bad wake up calls

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was…occupied by someone. Anyways I own nothing except the story plot and Kage but that's it. Hope you like this chapter it's dedicated to

my adoptive Aniki Mark who lives in England and to Aizakku who I love dearly. Okay people read this and tell me what you think of it.

fkgfiushfiuhsdkufhksdhrfkrdshfkuhrdhiurhfuirdyhgiuhedjkghisdhguidiotweytpi8hicnbifuyvbiuwehyjhdfgeroihfrjhtvkjemcx848ueyuekshtriuhiruytihefiuertgiwotgukwgtyriewutguyrewityur

Kagome blew up. "Damn it Yuske I've told you over and over again to not call me that!!!! Don't call me that again unless you don't want to have children later on in life and if you

want to adopt instead of the old fashion way. I will give you three seconds to apologize or run away although apologizing would be better for your health. You know I'll catch you

eventually and when I do…" she ended leaving her threat hang in the air. Kuwabara and Souta were both snickering at Yuske's expense and were murmuring how they didn't ever

want to trade spots with him Yuske was sweating like a pig that had just run from his killers that had planned on eating the pig as there breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When he looked

into Kagome's eyes and saw something he should have known he would see when he called her Kaggie-chan. Sorrow, loneliness, regret, anger, and most of all hatred. "Kagome,"

Yuske started "You know I didn't mean to remind you of that incident with him and that other dude…" Kagome glared at Yuske as she sensed that he pitied her about her thoughts

about what happened so long ago. "Leave me alone about it Yuske-kun. I don't need pity. Especially not your pity after all you've never pitied a person in your life except your little

sister haven't you?" Yuske reeled over as if he had been slapped. Never before had she used this kind of retaliation to his apologies. Hell she usually forgave him and gave him a

hug. He felt as if something had happened to his little sister, something that could have been prevented if he had been around like he had said he would be. He had failed his promise

to Kagome, when they were younger he had promised to always protect Kagome no matter what and he had broken his promise. Kagome had probably been hurt by some dude

while he was away and the pain had ultimately changed her. "Kagome…" he raised up a hand as if to touch her but when he saw her flinch he put his hand back down. Kun-Loon

noticed her daughter's discomfort and said, "Atsuko, Shizuru it's getting late I think you guys should leave and come back another time. How about in a month? It'll be summer

brake by then." Yuske was about to protest when Atsuko covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Sure Kun-Loon. Would it be okay if next time Kuwabara and Yuske bring

over some friends?" The boys probably figures she was talking about Hiei and Kurama and maybe Botan and Keiko too. "Fine mom we'll come back another time." sighed Yuske.

He hugged Kagome who stiffly hugged him back and he ruffled Souta's hair in an affectionate way. After that he went and hugged Kun-Loon. Kuwabara hugged Kun-Loon and

did a secret handshake they had made while Kagome had been yelling at Yuske. And he raised a hand to shake hands with Kagome. Kagome raised her own hand but when their

hands connected they pulled towards each other and hugged. After that both half-brothers left with their caretakers off the shrine grounds and back home.

At Night

Kagome had tucked Shippo to sleep and was heading back to her room when her mother came to her. "Kagome- chan I heard you telling Shippo the story of how you and

Sesshomaru-sama became siblings. Although you never said how you both found out your emotions were that of only sibling love. Can you tell how you both figured it out?"

Kagome was silent at first but gradually with the way her mother was staring at her and the way she kept on asking, she grew from a light pink blush to tomato red. Finally she

caved in. She started of saying, "Well, um, you see…" then when her mother kept on staring at her she finally blurted out,

"MeandSesshomarukissedanditwaslikekissingyourbrother/sisterandthenwefiguredoutthatweonlylovedeachotherassibling!!" Her mother looked very confused but when she finally

pulled herself together Kun-Loon said, "Kagome-chan, say that again but slower." Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Me and Sesshomaru kissed and it was like kissing your

brother/sister and then we figured out that we only loved each other as siblings." Kun-Loon breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard what her daughter had said. "That's a relief,

this entire time I've been worried that you both did something…" Kagome was confused at first before getting what her okaa-san was trying to say. Kagome blushed a very deep

red before replying in a heated whisper, "Okaa-san! I would never do something like that unless I was sure of my feelings and of the guy's feelings for me!" Kun-Loon just smiled

and said, "I know Kagome-chan I just wanted to make sure. So will you and Shippo be returning with Kage tomorrow?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"Yeah we probably will I'll just have to go and get some supplies first though…" Kun-Loon just smiled and said, "Okay Kagome-chan just get some rest." Then both Kun-Loon

and Kagome said their goodnights and went to bed.

next morning

Shippo down stairs in the morning and saw his obaa-san in the kitchen. He went up to her and asked, "Obaa-san, can I have a cup of ice cold water with ice in it?" Kun-Loon had

been drinking her morning tea when Shippo came down the stairs and asked for water. She smiled and said, "Good morning Shippo-chan, let me give you that water right now."

When Shippo heard those words grinned evilly and grabbed the water from his obaa-san's hands saying, "Arigato obaa-san, I'll ne right back." Shippo ran upstairs carefully to

make sure he didn't spill any and snuck into Souta's room and poured half of the water on him then ran into Kagome's room and poured the rest of it on her. He ran back down

and counted off in his head, 'Three…two…one…" Kun-Loon smiled when she heard the simultaneous shouts of, "SHIPPO!!!!" Two soaking wet blurs raced down the stairs and

ran after Shippo. Shippo had already run outside and hidden somewhere and Kagome knew that so she transformed into her fox form just without her wings and told Souta to climb

on. Shippo had gotten Kage wet as well when he got Kagome wet so she was after him too. Kage had transformed into her tiniest form and now had black fur but had purple eyes

since she was not fully angry the red mixed with the blue and created a purple color. She ran out with Kagome and Souta right behind her and they ran into the forest on the shrine

grounds. Meanwhile Shippo had disguised his scent and aura like his okaa-san had taught him to and was hiding in a deserted, probably fox den. He heard footsteps come near him

then wander off in the opposite direction. Shippo figured they would eventually find and moved deeper into the forest. He ran deep into the center of the forest where he jumped

straight into a small field. He laid down and closed his eyes when suddenly he heard a deep growling noise. He opened his eyes slowly thinking it was Kage or his okaa-san but it

wasn't. It was an ogre demon! It raised a clawed hand as if to strike Shippo and Shippo closed his eyes as he waited for the coming blow. After a few minutes he opened his eyes

and saw someone standing in front of him. It was…

hfksdhgkjdfhgkjhdfjkghkrejhgdfhgjrdhgjdfnkjgnkdfhgkjfdjgkrdnghtlaf;sugfakjtytjnijhotitjijtlijhtijtotiAizakkuANnikiElfenKikiAshKagomeFallenAngelToshiroMattCarisaValerieBilly

sorry it's so short I'll try and update more often it just took me a while cuz I had writer's block look for the next chappie and keep reading


	9. New Friend and Protecter

Okay people I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't' updated in a while I just had major writer's block and my comp busted down. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and aren't mad at me for not updating in so long. Please check out my other story Dirty Dancing and my poems and watch for more stuff by me cuz I'm planning on writing some more due to Christmas. And forgive me for leaving the chappie so short. I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I only own Kage and the story plot. Read this and enjoy !

An unknown guy dressed in all black with a katana in his hands. Shippo stared at the guy and watched as he ran at the demon with super speed. The guy had gravity defying hair

with a kind of white star burst in the center. Shippo stared in awe as the man ran at the ogre and slashed him with a katana he had. Shippo frowned as he started to feel youki

from the man and knew he was a demon. He new his Okaa-san would sense the youki energy and be here. Just as he thought that his mother burst into clearing in her human

form. Her miko energy was swirling around her. The strange youkai in black had already killed the demon and had turned around to face Kagome. He had an emotionless mask

that could rival Sesshomaru's and his youki energy was strange, almost like it was mixed. It reminded Kagome and Shippo slightly of Inuyasha's aura which felt mixed also since

he was a hanyou. But this youkai's energy was different. It clashed together like it wasn't supposed to be mixed like it was. Kagome stepped towards Shippo and grabbed him.

After that she turned toward the youkai and said, "Thank you for saving my son. I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippo. May I ask your name?" The youkai was a

little shocked at being treated so kindly but soon held his emotionless mask again. "Hn, Hiei." Kagome nodded as she heard the name. She glanced at Hiei one last time before

saying, "Thank you again for saving my son Hiei. Would you like to come to the shrine for a little snack? I was thinking of having ice cream for my son and little brother. Would

you care to join us?" The second the words ice cream came out of her mouth Hiei agreed to come. (yeah that sounds like Hiei) He walked towards where he sensed the house

to be and said, "Come onna I will join you ningens and youkai son for ice cream. Hurry up before it melts." After he said that Hiei disappeared. Kagome grabbed Shippo and

Souta and put them down on a transformed Kage's back. She looked ready to run and said to them, "Shippo and Souta you guys will ride back with Kage so we can get there

fast. I will run using my youkai speed to keep up. Not that I really need it since I trained with Sesshomaru-Aniki. Let's make it a race, the first one to get there wins. Ready, set,

GO!" When she said go Kagome took off at top speed with Kage and the boys right behind her. They made it back to the shrine in about three minutes and the race ended with

a tie. Hiei was already standing on the porch waiting for someone to bring out the ice cream. Kagome noticed this and smiled. She left Shippo and Souta with Kage and Hiei

outside while she went and brought the ice cream. While she was inside she made sure she tightened her concealment spell on everything except her powers which she only

concealed enough to show as normal rating energy. She came back outside carrying two cartons of ice cream. One for Hiei since he was a youkai and one for her, her son, and

her little brother, Hiei nodded his thanks to her after receiving both ice cream and spoon then proceeded to eat it. About five minutes later Kagome, Shippo and Souta were half

way through with their ice cream. Kagome heard a slight growling sound and looked up towards Hiei. His face was covered in ice cream and she almost laughed when he said,

"Is there more miko?" She responded, "I'm sorry Hiei-san but I'm afraid we're all out." Hiei merely grunted and started to leave. "Wait!" Kagome cried out to him before he

left. "Will we see you again? I still wish to give you proper thanks for saving my son." Hiei only nodded and then left in a blur. Kagome took the kids back inside since it was

know getting late and started to pack some supplies for her and Shippo. Kagome packed clothes, food, extra ramen for Inuyasha, and a couple of homework supplies. She

turned to Shippo and said, "Are you ready to go back Shippo-chan?" "Hai, okaa-san" answered Shippo. Both of them went and said good bye to everyone then went to the

well house. Kagome put her backpack on her back and held Shippo and Kage in her arms. "Ready you guys? Let's go!" as she said that she jumped into the well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello hello everyone. The years have flown by and I'm sure all of you had thought I had abandoned all of my stories. Well, I haven't. A lot of things have happened, but now every thing is better. And I can update again, if everyone wants me to.

I'm trying to figure out where I was going with all of this, but honestly I can't really see it anymore. If people still want me to update I will do my best for all of you, though my stories will be re edited as I noticed horrendous spelling errors while rereading them.

I will be writing new stories if I don't continue these ones. If you would like to make a request please let me know.

This author's note will only be up for a day considering it's not supposed to be here. Oh, I will also be taking requests as to where you think chapter 10 in Unnamed for Now should go and Dirty Dancing should go. Whoever's request I choose will have that chapter dedicated to them

Thanks again to all of you though that reviewed and put story alerts and listed me as a favorite author. I appreciate the love even if I've been a horrible updater.


End file.
